Drabbles
by GeneFlowers
Summary: Drabbles based on The Crimson Field, almost certainly centering around Miles, Tom and Kitty. Warning for character death.
1. Zombie AU

**A/N: Written for one of those ask memes on Tumblr, for TheCurlyMop :)**

**Zombie AU**

Kitty was running. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been running from something – her marriage, her husband, her past – but right now she was actually running. The zombies chasing her weren't particularly fast, but they _were _everywhere. She stopped to catch her breath in a thankfully deserted alley, but as her breath slowed, she heard a muffled sobbing coming from behind the large dustbin that took up most of the width of the alley. Kitty approached cautiously, her nurse's instincts overtaking her sense of danger. On the other side of the bin, a dark-haired young man, clearly ravaged by zombies, lay in the lap of another young man, who was crying into the first man's hair.

As Kitty's footsteps neared, the crying man looked up abruptly. "He's dying," the man choked out, his tears making his already thick Scottish accent almost unintelligible. "I'm a doctor...so is he...but I can't...I don't know how to fix this!" Despair shone out of desperately blue eyes as Kitty sat down beside the man, determined to provide at least some comfort.

"What's his name?" Kitty asked softly.

"Miles," he whispered, and Miles somehow managed to smile softly at the sound of his name. Kitty took the inconsolable doctor's hand as he softly kissed his friend's brow and shakily closed Miles' eyes as the life left him.

Moments passed with no sound other than the young man's weeping. Then with a Herculean effort, he took a deep breath, stood up, and held out his hand to Kitty.

"We should go," he sighed.

Kitty nodded and accepted the man's hand.

"I'm Tom."

"Kitty."

Tom nodded and they walked from the alley in silence, still hand in hand.


	2. Rebel Diamonds, Cut Out Of The Sun

**A/N: This is a fluffy little Miles and Tom drabble, based on this post on Tumblr: post/87390070280/partybarackisinthehousetonight-you-wanna-fight. Also apologies to The Killers for the blatant theft and use of my favourite lyric of theirs in this story. It's from Read My Mind, if anyone's interested.**

It was the apathy of the man that Thomas could not stand. He could put up with the flirting, the snoring, the incessant chatter – but it was Miles' lack of care about surgery itself that really bothered Thomas, especially when he himself had worked so hard to even get to this point. Miles had had it all given to him on a plate from the day he was born, and yet the man could not have made it more obvious that he would rather be doing anything else with his life, and right now Thomas had had enough of it.

"Miles," Tom growled, and Miles stopped talking abruptly, "If you have nothing better to do with your time than blether on to me about movie starlets and Tarzan, then I'd rather you did it somewhere other than here. I'm trying to work."

Miles paused, looking as if he was about to say something. He must have thought better of it, however, for he swallowed his words, nodded once, and quickly shut _Tarzan Of The Apes_ and exited the tent, leaving Tom surprised and a little chagrined at how easy that had been.

Miles let out a sigh of frustration as he left the tent to collect his golf balls and club from the Quartermaster's store. He knew Tom found his lack of interest in talking about surgery and medicine _all the damn time _frustrating and maybe he came across as not caring about the work they were doing, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He cared a bloody lot about the work they were doing, and more importantly, the lives they were saving, but he thinking of it and talking of it constantly was an impossibility for Miles – he had to get away from the work that they did at the hospital, just for a little while, just so he could face every day with optimism and a fresh perspective. If it weren't for losing himself in the jungle with Tarzan, he'd end up rocking in a corner and wouldn't ever be able to get up in the morning. Of course, Tom would say it was struggle enough as it was to pull him from the depths of slumber, but that was why the blasted man ought to give in to his chatter.

Miles looked up at the clouds rolling softly across the sky and out to sea, painting a wash of dark, dark night behind them, sprinkled with stars. He didn't want to bother Tom – he respected the man greatly, he was honestly one of the best and most hard-working surgeons he had ever met, and he wanted Tom's respect as well. No, more than that – he wanted his friendship. Settling his last golf ball on the ground in front of him and swinging the club, he remembered the only thing, other than his work, he had ever heard Tom talk about with passion, and looking up at the sky he had an idea.

Tom had retired to bed early – not that he would ever admit it, but he had missed Miles' ceaseless chatter that night, and to his surprise he found it much harder to concentrate on writing his thesis without Miles' steady presence in the background. He was just drifting off to sleep when Miles sauntered back into the tent, stowed his golf club under his bed, and walked over to Tom's bedside.

"Tom," Miles whispered, "Tom, are you awake?" Miles put his hand on Tom's shoulder and shook it gently. Tom groaned and opened his eyes, emerging from his semi-conscious state.

"What is it, Miles?" Tom mumbled, voice softer than it had been earlier, but still sounding slightly irritated, for form's sake at least.

"Come with me!" exclaimed Miles, practically dragging Tom out of bed so he was forced to obey Miles' command. Muttering insults at Miles under his breath for pulling him from his slumber, Tom followed Miles outside to a spot of grass a little way away from the main camp, where all of the sudden he lay down on the floor.

"Miles...what are you doing?"

"You'll see! Come on, lie down next to me!" Miles patted the ground next to him to emphasise his point, and Tom had no choice but to do as Miles asked. Miles grinned widely as Tom lowered himself to the floor and slowly lay back.

"Ugh, Miles, the grass is wet...what are we doing here?"

Miles smiled. "Be quiet and look up."

Thomas sighed at the man's obstinacy but did as he said. And saw why he had brought Tom out here in the first place.

The stars winked and twinkled up above as the crescent sliver of the moon glowed bright to the right of Tom's vision. When he was younger, his father had taken him onto the roof of their tenement block in Glasgow (after warning him strongly not to tell his mother, or anyone else for that matter) and they had gazed up at the stars, his father telling him stories of the constellations. But they had always been slightly obscured or dimmed by the smog and grime of the city. He had never seen a sky as clear as this.

He had once mentioned to Miles, in an uncharacteristic moment of openness, his passion for stargazing, but he had no idea the man had remembered, or even taken anything he had said in amongst his mindless chatter about Tarzan and pretty girls. Clearly, he had been wrong. Now he noticed Miles was not looking at the stars with him, but looking expectantly at his face. When Miles noticed Tom had seen him, he looked quickly away, but couldn't help looking back, gazing at the face that was looking up at the sky with such wonder...and when Tom glanced back at Miles, he saw that same wonder reflected in Miles' face. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked up at the stars again.

Pointing directly upwards, he said "That's Ursa Major. It's the first constellation my dad taught me, when I was young. And Ursa Minor. Oh, and there's Cassiopeia, and Andromeda." Tom was pointing in all different directions, enthusiasm lighting up his eyes and raising his voice, the passion he had for this childhood hobby unmistakable. "You know, my father used to say stars were like diamonds, cut out of the sun. He called me his rebel diamond." He smiled, remembering the man who had quietly and steadily encouraged him in his endeavours to become a doctor, then a surgeon, who had supported him when he joined the army. He missed his whole family, of course – his brothers and sisters, his mother, even his very old-fashioned grandma – but it was his father he missed the most.

After a while, Tom realised that Miles had not spoken in sometime – in fact, he thought he hadn't spoken since he had told him to look at the sky, for once allowing Tom to chatter on for once. It was such a stark reversal, however, that Tom couldn't help but notice and looked over at Miles to see what was wrong. Miles was smiling up at the sky but his eyes were full of tears, reflecting the starlight above them.

Tom opened his mouth to ask his friend what was wrong, but at the last moment thought better of it, instead simply slipping his rough hand into Miles' much smoother one and squeezing it in gratitude. Miles squeezed back.


	3. Counting Stars

**Written for a Tumblr prompt 'Counting Stars'. I have such a soft spot for Momas kid!fic.**

"Tom," Miles asked, "How many stars do you think are in the sky?"

They were lying on the grass outside their tent, top of head to top of head, Miles tilting his head back as if he had any chance of seeing Tom at this angle. It was Miles' first trip away from his family - Tom had hesitantly asked him if he wanted to come camping with his family, and Miles had happily accepted.

Tom chortled to himself at Miles' question. Miles was nearly a whole year younger than him, Tom thought, so it was hardly his fault if he didn't know. Anyway, he read a whole lot more than Miles, and indeed most kids his age or even older than him.

"Nobody knows, Miles, not for sure." His voice, quiet and certain, nevertheless did not placate Miles.

"Nobody?" he exclaimed, sitting up so fast that he bumped heads with Tom in the process. Rubbing his head, Tom slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "There's not that many. I bet I could count them." And Miles craned his neck and started pointing to each star in the sky, mouthing each number as he counted.

Tom shook his head at the 11-year-old's foolishness, and pulled Miles' hand down, earning him a reproachful gaze from Miles. "What was _that_ for?"

Tom smiled, still clutching Miles' hand. "You can't see all the stars, silly! And some of the ones you can see have already exploded and turned into supernovas and stuff. There are, I dunno, billions and billions of stars probably. But nobody knows for sure."

"Oh," Miles' chubby cheeks dimpled into a smile of understanding. "Wow, Tom, you're so clever. How do you know so much?"

"I- I read a lot of books," he muttered, blushing at Miles' wide-eyed wonder, letting go of Miles' hand and trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well, I think you're amazing," Miles said, reaching out for Tom's hand again and giving it a squeeze. He looked up. "So, what else do you know about stars?"


	4. Paradise

**A/N: This is the first actual proper Mitmas I've written, so I hope you enjoy it! Written for the prompt 'paradise' on Tumblr.**

Sylvie came into their room and climbed onto their bed at approximately 6 am that morning. Actually, Kitty thought,she had run into their room and climbed onto _her_ at 6 am that morning. To her credit, she was trying her best to keep quiet and not wake the others. And she could hardly blame Sylvie, Kitty reasoned as she groaned and struggled to open her eyes; after all, it was Christmas morning.

"Mummy, mummy, it's Christmas, it's _Christmas, _Father Christmas came, wake _uppp,_ mummy!" Sylvie whispered into her mother's ear.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Kitty laughed, stretching and yawning as she finally sat up. Next to her she could feel Tom slowly waking up - he was a light sleeper.

"Morning Sylvie," came Tom's voice, muffled by the pillow. Sylvie let out a shriek of delight, which made both Tom and Kitty flinch - surely she'd wake Miles, who usually demanded that he be allowed to sleep for as long as humanly possible. "Tom, Tom, Father Christmas came, he _came, _you have to come and see! And mummy too! And Miles!"

Tom and Kitty shared a powerless glance as Sylvie clambered determinedly over Tom and onto Miles, who was slowly but surely waking up under Sylvie's shaking and prodding.

"It's the first time Father Christmas has left her gifts," Kitty muttered to Tom.

"What? You mean that bastard," Tom lowered his voice at a warning glance from Kitty, "that bastard never let her have presents from Father Christmas? Even _I _had presents from Father Christmas, and my family barely had enough to feed us on Christmas Day."_  
_

"He didn't want her to be spoilt." Kitty rolled her eyes, placing a calming hand on Tom's own.

Still shaking his head in disbelief, Tom's outrage at the man was interrupted by Miles sitting up in bed, pulling Sylvie into a hug and kissing her on the nose, which made her giggle.

"Merry Christmas, little monkey," he said, smiling sleepily at her.

Grinning back at him, she slid off the bed and tugged his hand, clearly unwilling to waste any more time when there were _presents to open._ "C'mon Miles! Presents! Father Christmas has been!" Ever obliging, Miles began to slide out of bed after her, only to realise that he wasn't exactly…properly dressed beneath the covers.

"Umm, Sylvie?" Halfway to the door already, Sylvie turned back impatiently, arms crossed in an uncanny impression of her mother. "Maybe you should go on ahead? Your mummy and Tom and me need to get dressed - we'll meet you in your room in 5 minutes, OK?" he could hear Tom chuckling behind him.

Sighing dramatically at how slow everyone was being, Sylvie nodded and turned to toddle back to her room. Pausing halfway across the landing, she turned back and shouted "Can I open one present now?"

Kitty, Tom and Miles all looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "Just the one!" Kitty shouted back, and they heard Sylvie's whoop of joy before her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Well," said Kitty, looking amusedly at Miles. "That was a close one."

Miles let out a short laugh. "I'd forgotten about last night."

"How could you forget that?" Tom said, somehow managing to sound indignant and seductive at the same time. Miles blushed furiously. Kitty reached out to stroke his hand.

"Oh Miles." She kissed him on the cheek, then turned to do the same to Tom. "Last night _was_ wonderful, though." This was met by nods and murmurs of agreement from the boys.

"And today's going to be even better!" Miles declared, standing up and making his way over to the wardrobe to get dressed.

"You're in a chirpy mood this morning," Tom commented as his eyes followed Miles' firm arse all the way to the wardrobe.

"What?" Miles turned around, raising his eyebrows as he caught Tom staring.

"Considering how early it is," Kitty explained, since Tom seemed to be temporarily struck dumb.

"Oh, right," Miles said in realisation. "Well, it's Christmas Day! I always get up early on Christmas Day."

"Are you looking forward to seeing Cassie?" Tom asked, having regained the power of speech now Miles was dressed.

"I am," Miles said.

There was a moment of contented silence between them as they all got ready for the most wonderful day of the year.

"You know,", said Kitty, "a few years ago…a few _months _ago, even…I never thought I could be as happy as I am now." There were tears in her voice and Tom and Miles, now both fully dressed, moved over to the left-hand side of the bed to embrace her. Kitty let out a watery giggle at the awkward hug.

"You know, we didn't either, Kit," Miles admitted as Tom nodded in agreement. "Our own little slice of paradise."

They stayed there for a moment, just breathing in each other's scent, hardly able to believe how lucky they had been. Then they broke away.

"Come on then, Kit," Tom said, "better get dressed. We've got presents to open!"

Nodding, Kitty got out of bed, wiping the remaining happy tears from her eyes, and catching the dress Miles threw at her. Yes, she thought, as she struggled into her dress with the aid of Tom and Miles. Paradise.


	5. Team

**A/N: Written for the prompt 'Team' on Tumblr. I'm...ummm...sorry?**

Miles had known Tom since medical school and had been best friends with him for most of that time. He, quite honestly, _loved _Tom, and was ceaselessly, unbendingly loyal. But this, _this _was taking Miles' loyalty to breaking point._  
_

"He's _dead_?" Miles said in a horrified whisper. Tom nodded mutely.

Miles took a deep breath, forcing himself to look Tom in eyes when asked his next question.

"_You _killed him?" Miles braced himself, but instead of an answer, a sob came from Tom's throat as he sagged onto Miles.

"Miles, Miles, you've got to help me, there was so much blood, _so much blood_, I'm covered in it, and his-he- you've got to help me hide the body."

"Alright, Tom, alright, you're babbling," Miles said, placing his hand on Tom's shoulder, trying to calm himself down as much as Tom.

Tom looked up at Miles, tears streaking his cheeks and a raw, animal panic in his eyes. "Will you help me, Miles?"

Unable to speak through the lump of pure fear in his throat, Miles merely nodded.

Tom looked relieved. "I'll show you where the body is," he said, taking Miles hand. How many times had he dreamed about holding Tom's hand? And now he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Here it is," Tom said. Miles noticed he had already begun to refer to the body as it, disassociating himself from the soul that had inhabited the body. Miles had followed Tom through the woods for what, in his highly nervous state, had felt like an age, until Tom had stopped abruptly.

"Tom, I-" Tom's eyes flickered to Miles' face, like a frightened rabbit, "Why did you do it?" he finished hoarsely, barely able to speak when faced with the reality of Tom's actions.

A shadow passed over Tom's face. "The bastard had it coming. You know- you know what he did to Kitty, right?"

Miles put his head in his hands, rubbing his face, trying to make this situation _not real_. He finally looked up and nodded.

"But Tom, you know, this isn't going to help Kitty. This- this is just going to make things worse." Miles could scarcely bear the haunted look Tom gave him as he said that.

"I know," said Tom, "that's why you have to help me." Tom tried for a smile. "Plus, we're a team, remember? We've always been a team."

Miles hoped the revulsion he was feeling didn't show on his face as he nodded. "Yes. A team." Tom sighed in relief again as Miles tried to swallow. "Wait here, I'll go and get a spade from the Quartermaster's store."

Miles did not hear Tom's words of concurrence as he turned to walk away. He did not hear the creatures of the night flying above and crawling all around him, nor did her hear the twigs cracking under his feet. His ears were filled with muffled silence as he trudged back towards camp, wondering whether he'd ever be able to look Tom in the eye again.


	6. Cowboy AU

**This is a tiny little drabble, written for slightlymaybe for the three sentence fic ask meme on tumblr. It's a cowboy AU. Enjoy!**

He'd heard tell of Sheriff Thomas Gillan, dozens of stories, myths and legends passed around the cowboys, but as Miles looked upon him, standing in front of the Town Hall, his blue eyes glinting in the bright midday sun, he knew that even the wildest stories hadn't done him justice.

As he started to speak, his deep Scottish brogue rang out across the square, so out of place in the American Midwest, and Miles tried to pretend that it was _this_that was sending shivering up his spine, igniting fire in his bones.

He knew he never wanted to be caught by him, the fiercest sheriff in the West - it was a fate he would not wish upon any man - and yet, something in Miles wanted to see this most feared man up close, to have Gillan's eyes lock onto his, to feel the fire that would surely burn through his veins if they did.


	7. Coffee Shop AU

**This is a Mitmas coffee shop AU, written for queercassandrapentaghast on Tumblr. It was meant to be a three sentence drabble again, but it kind of...got away from me, and ended up being three paragraphs. Anyway, enjoy!**

Tom had known it was a bad idea when Miles suggested it. He knew he couldn't afford university with a background like his without getting a side job, but still, he hated his work as a barista with a passion - the customers were so often rude or stupid, and Tom had very little patience for dealing with rude or stupid people - but he had to rein in his irritation while he was at work or he'd lose his job. Of course, this meant when he got home, his roommate got the full brunt of his irritation, and clearly he had complained one too many times, for Miles declared that he would get a job as a barista himself. Tom had just scoffed at the idea at first; Miles was more than privileged, and he'd never worked a day in his life - surely he couldn't hack it. Nevertheless, he'd manage to get a job at the same Starbucks as Tom, and before he knew it, they were working together.

Recently, a new customer had started visiting the Starbucks regularly, every few days or so. Her name was Kitty, as Tom had found out the first time he'd taken her order, she was about their age, and he liked her because she was quiet and sensible and polite, and smiled at him when she placed her order. He ignored, of course, her long eyelashes, beautifully freckled olive skin, or the way his heartbeat increased every time she so much as looked him in the eye. Of course, she had to be the first customer into the café on Miles' first shift.

"Well, good morning, and what can I get for you this fine day?" Miles asked, sweeping in before Tom had the chance to take her order. Looking a little put-out by Miles' exuberance, she ordered her usual. Miles went about preparing Kitty's order, and Tom rolled his eyes when he saw Miles write 'The most beautiful girl I've ever seen' on her cup. Miles just grinned and said "See? It's not nearly as bad as you make out," with his typical oblivious enthusiasm. However, when Miles handed Kitty the cup, barely able to contain his excitement as she read the cup, she simply raised her eyebrows and said "I have a name, you know," and sauntered off to sit down, leaving Tom laughing at Miles' expense. Miles wasn't down for long though - he never was, Tom thought.


	8. GreekRoman Gods

**This is a Greek/Roman Gods Mitmas AU, written for bygone-age on Tumblr; again meant to be three sentences, again...longer. Tom is supposed to be Asclepius (Greek God of healing), Miles is Dionysus (Greek God of wine, wine-making, ecstasy and revelry - of course!) and Kitty is Minerva (Roman Goddess of wisdom and strategy). Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about Greek/Roman Gods.**

"Miles, stop drinking! Zeus and Hera are kicking off again and I'm going to need you to have full possession of your faculties going in there. There's no way I'm going to be able to put up with it otherwise."

"Relax, Tom, just have another drink. You'll probably need to step in anyway, when it's all over at least. We don't even have to go…although they've invited some of the Romans over for dinner, I'd hate to miss _those _sparks flying."

When they got to the assembly, however, Tom and Miles barely noticed the barbs being thrown between Zeus and Hera, nor any of the other Greek Gods being dragged into their affairs yet again; no, their full attention was fixed upon the Roman Goddess who was leading the procession of Roman Gods. Officially, she was called Minerva, but she preferred Kitty.

Miles let out a low whistle. "I heard she was beautiful, but…" At a loss, he looked at Tom.

Tom nodded, not able to tear his eyes away from Kitty. "She is something else," he whispered reverently. At that moment, her gaze ceased to stare straight ahead and instead switched to them, her piercing eyes meeting both Miles' and Tom's eyes until they blushed and looked away. Kitty just laughed heartily.


	9. Capernoited

**This is written for anon on Tumblr, for an ask meme of unusual words. The prompt for this was Kitmas and ****Capernoited, meaning s**lightly intoxicated or tipsy.

"Tom," Kitty called, giggling slightly, "Tom!" Tom looked up. "I've run out of money, will you buy this round?" Kitty asked, batting her eyelashes, an effect that was slightly ruined by the fact that her speech was slurred.

Tom looked at her mock-sternly. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Kitty slapped at him playfully. "So boring." Tom rolled his eyes. "You need to drink more anyway. If you're gonna be so-" she hiccuped, "_boring._"

"Maybe this is just what I'm like when I'm drunk," said Tom stubbornly, nevertheless nodding at the barman for another round.

"Rubbish! I've been talking to Miles, you know," Kitty announced, poking him in the chest, "And I know from him that you, _you _aren't even cop- cap- capern-" The mental effort it took to try and remember the word she was looking for meant that she lost her physical grasp on the side of the bar, and was about to slide down very ungracefully when Tom caught her.

"Capernoited?" Kitty nodded. "How do you even _know _that word?"

Kitty glared at him. "_You _know that word."

"Well, I am Scottish. And it's a Scottish word. So…" Kitty glared at him again, although her eyes didn't seem to be quite focused, until the barman plonked their drinks down in front of them.

"Oh! The drinks!" exclaimed Kitty, very surprised. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Now, c'mon Kit, better go and sit down before you fall over again."


	10. Lalochezia

**This is again for the unusual words prompt meme, written for tothelibrary on Tumblr. The prompt was Thomas and/or Momas and ****Lalochezia, meaning t**he use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain, so a warning for gratuitous swearing.

As soon as they had lost the patient, Thomas had stormed out. Apart from being highly unprofessional of him, he had never done this before, and Miles was worried about him. It had been a high-tension case from the moment the man was brought to the hospital - grievous injuries, the man in terrible pain, it being touch-and-go from the very start, in and out of surgery and in and out again. And to top it all off, Yelland had wanted to be assigned to him - Thomas had fought tooth and nail against this, and Miles had backed him up, but now that they had lost their patient, Tom would never live it down. So as soon as he had finished clearing up, Miles headed straight back to the tent they shared, where Tom would almost certainly be.

"Fuck," said Thomas, slamming his hand on the desk, "fuck fuck _fuck FUCK," _he yelled, kicking his metal bedstead until his foot hurt. "Bugger bugger shit fuck." He slumped down in his chair and let his head slam onto the desk. Miles decided this was a safe time to make his entrance.

Tom's head lifted and twisted wildly round to Miles as he heard him coming in. "Oh, thank fuck," he said, lowering his head again, "I thought it was Yelland, come to gloat. Arsehole."

Miles said nothing, but sat on the desk by Tom's head, resting a comforting hand on his back. Tom raised his head and Miles was shocked by how red his eyes looked, how in pain Tom seemed. Tom looked at Miles like he wanted to say something, but all that came out was a wet "Bugger." Miles took this as a cue to wrap his arms around Tom, who didn't resist but laid his head on Miles' shoulder and cried out the hardship of the past few days, an occasional 'shit' and 'bugger' making its way out between sobs, as Miles stroked his back and his hair soothingly.


	11. Scientific Discovery

_So I just wrote a quick momas drabble based on this post. Modern AU Uni!Momas, warnings for excessive cuteness/cheesiness/fluff._

Thomas was extremely surprised when he came home that night to find his boyfriend sitting in his armchair, reading.

It wouldn't have been so strange if Miles has been reading Tarzan, or a magazine or something, but no, he was actually reading what looked like a medical paper, and Tom hadn't given him any of his reports to check over recently.

"What are you reading, Miles? That's not one of mine. Are you finally actually doing some preparatory reading for our lecture tomorrow?" Tom's mouth opened in mock surprise.

Miles grinned and looked up when Tom spoke. "Well, my dear boy, I had to read this particular medical journal, because there's been a shocking new discovery," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Tom moved over to sit on the arm of the chair, his interest peaked. "Oh really? And what would this be?"

"That you are very cute," Miles stated matter-of-factly. "Scientists everywhere are blushing."

Then Tom's face went through a variety of fascinating expressions, which Miles watched with interest. First, exasperation, at his boyfriend's idiocy. Disgust at how cheesy he was. Maybe even disappointment that there was not some kind of exciting scientific discovery that had been made. But finally it settled on a tiny smile at Miles' stupid adorableness, and a blush spread over Tom's cheeks that he was unable to prevent. Unable to resist that expression, Miles leant forward to kiss him on the nose, and when Tom screwed his face up Miles pulled him into his lap.

Tom growled deep in his chest and proceeded to thoroughly kiss the triumphant smirk off Miles' face.


End file.
